battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Frontier
Overview These are regions which are found during the course of the game, and some are available for limited times. You can access them through the World Map at the bottom, or through the quest dialog windows. Recoil Ridge Level 2 "The northernmost "official" Imperial settlement. The Imperial frontier is peaceful, though not without hidden dangers. Hostile wildlife in the north makes settlements like this need to keep their guard up." Recoil Ridge, the town your Outpost is closest to, is a fine place you will visit a few times to defend from Raiders and Rebels or to gather supplies. You cannot Raid it yourself, but you can check out the buildings and get a look for yourself what can be built. Later in the campaign, the place comes under assault from Warlord Gantas and you're going to need to help defend it from being completely destroyed. After you complete quests to help out a damaged Recoil Ridge, this place becomes unavailable for the rest of the current campaign. Raptor Nest Level 10 "Chock full of raptors. They're definitely protecting some of the smaller raptors running around out here, so it's probably a nest." During the Birds of Prey quests, you can go here to fight Raptors with the Tranqulizer Gun. Don't attack the groups or you can cause your quest to be incomplete and unwinnable. However, you can attack the Militia as much as you want, but there's very little benefit for doing so; these Raptor groups are too weak to generate Teeth drops. You will return here during later quests on occasion, primarily to test out your new Hunter units. This place is always open after the version 1.3 update. Boar Badlands Level 10 "This is where you found all those boars. Pretty great if you're into boars." This place is always open once you begin the Rescue to the Recon quest. Here you can raid for some small quantities of Wood and Stone, fighting Wild Boars. Note, none of these groups here will yield Teeth except during quest-based combat. Raider Sanctuary Level 10 "I guess the raiders here now are the more peaceful ones, and they want to be your buddies." The Raiders' Sanctuary is the home of Elder Taos and the Raider Kids. You cannot raid here, and there is really almost nothing here to raid anyway. During the quest The Empire Strikes Back, a similar-looking area will house the Ancient Artifact and you will cart it off. Later on you will uncover the potent Sandworm foes through a mission series here. Warlord Gantas Level 30 "The biggest and scariest warlord fortress you'll find in the contested northern territories." -After Some Men Left Behind "No way his fortress is that big. It's probably like, 3 camels and a double-wide tent." -Before Some Men Left Behind The home of Warlord Gantas is heavily fortified and sprawls even outside the possible explored area. The Cannon Towers can be destroyed, and the camps can be cleaned out, but it is a long and tedious process. The risk may not be worth the reward.It is currently unknown exactly what you are to do here, but it is anticipated you will storm it once you have heavy vehicles. Until then, you can raid the outskirts where the towers don't cover and manage to pocket some Gold. This area is open after the Raiderlands quest is completed, and is the subject of many quests after meant to soften up their defenses. After reaching the point when Some Men Left Behind activates, Warlord Gantas' fortress becomes inaccessible until you complete that quest. Then you are ushered back there for a couple hero unit battles, and the area changes. Now a new militia starts stalking the area, making it much more dangerous: two Dust Walkers, a Firebreather, a Raider Warrior, a Boom Boom, and a Mammoth Rider. Furthermore, any towers previously destroyed are back. You will, however, be able to destroy Walls in combat. Once everyone comes up with a plan of assaulting the Fortress and neutralizing the Raider Bombard cannons, the real battle begins to clean up the area. See Dethroning Gantas for the full process, and pointers on how to handle the battles. Raider Farms Level 10 "We're not sure how the Raiders manage to grow crops in the dry, mountainous rock covered areas that they live in. If you find out, let me know." The subject of the quest Attack Raider Supplies - Farms, this place is little more than an open area with lots of Farms for the taking. The T-Tree is also located here, which is the subject of the quest The Antepentultimate Push. It is guarded by raider towers and campfires as shown in the photo above. If you have a lot of firepower, you can push through some of the towers and walls to hit the Tree with no problem. The quickest way to reach the T-Tree is to take out the northern towers, as seen here. Be careful about selecting your attack area, or you might wind up with other towers involved. Raider Depot Level 10 "I guess you could consider this a "supply depot" but it looks more like a bunch of tents with useless junk in them." After raiding and disrupting the Raider Farms, you now open up taking out some of their supplies here in the quest Attack Raider Supplies - Storehouses. You can also return here to fight the Raider militia for Skill Points; it's a good place to work on leveling weaker units. Raider Training Camp Level 10 "Raiders have been sighted in this area crawling under low walls and climbing over high walls. They must be insurgents." Keeping up the offensive raiding, this is one more target to take out during a batch of quests to erode Gantas' support. See the quest Attack Raider Supplies - Training Camps. As with the other Raider regions you assault, you can always come back here to take on Raider militia to train newer troops. Marin Level 30 "Marin used to be the furthest north Imperial frontier-town, but it's grown into a city of its own. Far away from the Rebellion and wars of the south, many priviledged citizens have summer homes here for the scenic ranges." The northern city of Marin is under siege by the Rebel Army, led by General Ashe personally. This engagement spills out over the city, and it involves high-level Rebel Troops against the defenders of Marin. Luckily your troops arrive to reinforce them, to even out the fight. The battles here are not exactly simple, but if you can pull this off you will be pretty well-rewarded with access to new units and a few Bars. See The Siege of Marin for more details. Greenborough Level 30 "About 10 miles from Marin, its residents would often claim they lived in the more interesting, metropolitan Marin instead. Its meager population consisted mostly of skilled laborers, constructing tank parts to be shipped elsewhere in the empire." Greenborough is another city which had been taken by Rebel Forces, and there is a small string of missions involving the liberation of Greenborough. To put it mildly, Perkins gets a "friend", things get blown up, and you have a good raiding target for small quantities of extra Lumber, Oil, and Iron if you really need it. See Road to Greenborough for more details. Category:World Map